particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pharaonic Kingdom of Jakania
Recent Changes Hey there Theelectricsheep! Thanks for updating all the out-of-date statistics, some of that needed quite a work over. I've made some further changes though, which I'll try to explain here: * I moved the intro stuff back into the introduction. It was a good idea using it as a history placeholder, but I'd hope that our eventual history is more in-depth than a quick summary, which is what the intro currently is. For now, I've moved it back, but transcribed much of it into the history section. I hope this is a fair compromise. It isn't complete, but it's a start. We can add more to it and change bits around now as we go along! I also laid out some subheadings for us to fill in for the history, so we have a bit of structure to work for now. The actual subheadings can be changed of course, if neccesary, the current are just suggestions. * The bit about caretaker governments and such - I do have a reference for that, but the game is down so I can't add it yet. I will ASAP. * The troop numbers we had were calculated using a game rule described at http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=7030&mforum=particracy . Did the current numbers you added also use this? I understand that it should make sense for our forces to rise over time, during the reconstruction, but our hands are pretty tied by the above game rules. * Why was the religion stuff changed, out of interest? I don't think we can really alter things arbitrarily like that, unless we actually roleplay out the changes - and changes of that scope would mean we'd need to roleplay it for some time. I changed the numbers back and re-added the reference to why they are how they are. * I think someone (SLP?) moved the nuclear heading to the military section. I guess it makes more sense in there. I don't think many countries (even hot topics like Iran) get a section for their nuclear program on their main wikipedia page, so I think making it a subheading or a subpage here may make sense. What do you think? Jolter 14:04, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Reply Moving the basic history outline's fine, no problem at all - I think we need to get on the fora once the game's back up and running and collaborate with some other nations for more history - what I drafted only goes back to 2100. It's also a good idea to put the subheadings in. =) I just did the troop numbers as I thought fit, I wasn't aware of the rules regarding that, although I doubt the regular army numbers are far out. Same with the religion stuff - I added in some agnostics/atheists, as much of the country's secular, but I agree, roleplaying it's the best way forward. Again, with the Nuclear Program, I was just doing it to have a section on there - a military subsection is fine.